Recipe Pages
In Creativerse you can hunt for a number of rare crafting Recipes and try to collect them all. Some might look like Recipe Books, while others will look like Scrolls or slightly crumpled Sheets of Paper, usually called Recipe Pages. A list of all rare recipes can be found in the main article Recipes. Recipe Pages can be collected to be learnt by right-clicking them, after that their recipe will be added to the Crafting Menu. After learning a rare Recipe, it will keep being available in the Crafting Menu on all game worlds, even on those with the world option "world bound recipes" activated. If you find a Recipe Page and already know the according recipe on it, a check mark will be shown over the Recipe Page icon. You can still collect spare Recipes and later trade them with other players on the world where you've stored it. Recipes can be dropped in a player bag and collected by other players, but only on the same world. So if you want to learn a rare Recipe from other players, you'll have to visit their worlds. Nowadays, Recipe Books and Recipe Pages are pretty much the same. Books aren't rarer than Pages/Scrolls anymore (they were back in Early Access). Currently, many of these rare Recipes except for one (Super Extractor) can be found in Treasure Chests while most of these Recieps can also be obtained from certain creatures additionally. Other rare Recipes can only be found during event-times in special containers like in Holiday Gifts during christmas-season or dropped from ghost creatures during Haunted Nights around Halloween.. Low-tier rare Recipes will only show up in Wood Treasure Chests, while high-tier rare Recipes can only be discovered either in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests. You can make artificial biomes on the surface of the world, underground or even in the sky using natural blocks that these chests will usually spawn on to "farm" them. Still only one or two chests will spawn often (but not every time!) when you arrive at these arenas. Chests will only spawn in darkness, and most often at nightfall, so using a Bed to skip the day is recommended. Additionally to that you can get many recipes, including the one that is not in any Treasure Chest (the Super Extractor), from the creature called Thing in the Corruption layer. You can either hunt for Things and kill them, or tame at least one, feed it and harvest from it to finally obtain this special recipe. Other creatures also will provide you with recipes now and then, especially Keepas of any kind; and at least three recipes can currently be obtained from any creature living in the Canyons-biome, like Trogs, Dustevils and Dried Leafies (additional to finding them in Treasure Chests occasionally as well). You can learn these recipes by right-clicking them in your inventory or by dragging them from the inventory over your player-character's model to the right side of the inventory, exactly like consuming food like Mushrooms. All of these recipes will "carry over" to new/other game-worlds just like all the recipes that you have bought from the Store, even if you deactivate the according option in the world-menu. So currently you will start on new worlds with the usual starting recipes plus all Store-bought recipes plus all of the rare Recipes that you have already collected and are listed in your crafting menu. Rare Recipe books or at other times Recipe scrolls can be collected by hunting for Treasure Chests or either killing or taming and then harvesting from certain Creatures. One rare Recipe - the one for the Super Extractor can only be obtained from Things - these are very tough and aggressive creatures that spawn on corrupted rocks in darkness, most often on the Corruption layer deep underground. Rare Recipes have to be learnt in order to add the crafting recipes to your Crafting Menu. To learn rare Recipes, right-click on them in your inventory, or drag them with the mouse (left click and hold) over the model of your player character to the right side of the inventory. While Wood Treasure Chests with the lowest tier will only spawn randomly during night-times on any surface block in complete darkness (without any artificial Lightings nearby), other Treasure Chests will spawn randomly during the whole day on specific blocks from underground layers in darkness. They can be made to spawn on player-made artificial biomes too. Treasure Chests, like Creatures, will only start to spawn within a certain radius around player characters (also underground and/or up above). Stone Treasure Chests spawn on blocks of the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves, like on Bedrock or Limestone. Obsidian Treasure Chests spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer like Siltstone or Stalactite. Iron Treasure Chests spawn on blocks of the Lava layer, like Hardened Lava or Igneous Rock. Diamond Treasure Chests spawn on blocks of the Corruption layer and on any kind of blocks that have been corrupted by players. 3 rare Recipes of low tier can be looted or pet-harvested from Trogs, Dustevils and/or from Dried Leafies. High-tier rare Recipes can be obtained from Things, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, low-tier Recipes can be obtained from ordinary blue Keepas, mid-tier Recipes too, but only when harvesting from tamed Keepas as Pets. For more details and a list, please refer to the article Recipes. Category:Treasure Category:Recipe